


La foresta di bambù delle mille spade volanti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Sex, PWP, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una delle avventure giovanili di Tsuyoshi.Partecipa al BWW.Prompt: Fandom a piacere, M/F, dub-con. Un avventuriero si ripara per la notte in una catapecchia e scopre che non è disabitata come pensava. Tanto meglio: aveva giustappunto bisogno di un po’ di compagnia.





	La foresta di bambù delle mille spade volanti

La foresta di bambù delle mille spade volanti

 

Tsuyoshi sgranò gli occhi, alzandosi seduto sulla tomba di pietra polverosa su cui si era sdraiato, e batté le palpebre. Su quest’ultime si passò i pollici, per poi sgranare di più gli occhi, deglutendo.

“Credevo che questo templio fosse abbandonato… ormai ridotto ad una catapecchia” esalò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

La giovane socchiuse le labbra candide, su cui era disegnato un cuore, in un sorriso; aveva il viso dipinto di bianco, le gote tinte di un rosso acceso e i capelli mori acconciati in due odango. La sua capigliatura color dell’ebano era decorata con dei filamenti di carta dorata, ritagliati in una catena di rombi.

“Non ci sono esseri umani nella foresta delle mille spade volanti” soffiò lei. Fece una risata cristallina, mostrando i denti dipinti di nero.

Tsuyoshi saltò giù dalla tomba e s’infilò le scarpe di legno.

“Allora, mia piccola cinesina, cosa ci fai tu qui? Sembri umana, non hai le fattezze dei demoni gufo lì fuori” disse.

La giovane si nascose il viso dietro un ventaglio con un gesto studiato della mano minuta e si allontanò.

Tsuyoshi la inseguì, apparvero infiniti corridoi dalle pareti dorate, il Varia la inseguì attraversandoli, mentre bagliori e lampi di magia esplodevano tutt’intorno.

Raggiunse la ragazza in una stanza con una grande statua d’oro al centro, raffigurante una figura simile al budda, mentre su tutto il pavimento erano adagiati dei cuscini.

La giovane si sedette sopra uno di essi, circondava da veli evanescenti che volavano.

“Io sono un fantasma… e tu potresti perderti qui” soffiò. Si slegò i capelli, facendoli ricadere lunghi e morbidi sul suo corpo minuto, e il suo kimono color pesco.

Tsuyoshi s’inginocchiò e gattonò fino a lei, le labbra piegate in un sorriso serafico.

\- So che probabilmente vuole solo uccidermi o mangiarmi, ma un avventuriero come me ha sempre bisogno di un po’ di compagnia – pensò.

“Non temo la lussuria eterna. Diciamo che è uno dei miei tanti peccati… Ci sono già passato spesso”.

La giovane indicò il cuscino accanto a lei e lui vi si stese a faccia in giù.

La fantasma gli leccò l’orecchio, Tsuyoshi si scostò prima che la lingua di lei si allungasse, arrivandogli al cervello. La lingua saettò nella stanza, facendo volare dei cuscini tutt’intorno, la giovane la ritrasse e incassò il capo tra le spalle, posando il ventaglio sul pavimento.

“Perdonami, sono un po’ troppo intraprendente” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi si sentì accaldato, le slacciò il kimono e scrollò le spalle, rassicurandola: “Non mi dispiacciono le donne che sanno quello che vogliono”. Le accarezzò i seni pallidi.

\- Niente male i fantasmi da queste parti, fossero sempre così seducenti e corporei. I suoi capezzoli sembrano dei bottoncini rosa dell’amore, mi chiedo se si accenda se li premo -.

Ignorò il vermetto cornuto che camminava sul ventre di lei, nascondendosi nel suo piccolo ombelico, e le fiamme rosse delle torce che si erano tramutate in demonietti ridenti. Prese un capezzolo in bocca e succhiò, sentendo la giovane gemere.

I versi della fantasma risuonavano esotici alle sue orecchie, mentre con le sue mani esperte e callose iniziava a spogliarla.

\- Se pensi di divorarmi ti stai sbagliando. Posso essere un predatore anch’io – disse Tsuyoshi. Le unghie di lei divennero lunghi artigli, lui le bloccò le mani nelle proprie impedendole di graffiarlo, e la baciò mozzandole il fiato. La premette con il proprio corpo sui cuscini, con una mano continuò a tenerle ferme le mani, mentre con l’altra iniziava a slacciarsi il kimono, spogliandosi.

La giovane mostrò i dentini aguzzi, Tsuyoshi le morse un capezzolo, la giovane gemette di piacere e dolore distraendosi.

Lui utilizzò la cintura di lei per legarle i polsi dietro la schiena, spogliandosi.

\- Più ti guardo e più nei tuoi occhi vedo il timore. Non sei un illuso, allora perché ti lasci guidare da me in quest’incubo? La tua anima agogna l’abisso e la dannazione?

Che verità nascondi, umano? Non ho mai visto qualcuno come te – pensò il fantasma. Cercò di perforargli la trachea con la lingua, Tsuyoshi la bloccò tra le mani, sentendola umida tra le dita. Il suo corpo era febbricitante e sentiva la testa girargli.

Legò la lingua intorno ad una colonna, la giovane la fece tornare una lingua umana liberandola.

“Hai un corpo bellissimo” sussurrò Tsuyoshi, baciandole delicatamente la pelle delicata.

“Chiudi gli occhi, rilassati. Lasciati cullare da me” soffiò la giovane, sentì il petto di lui aderire ai propri seni.

“Non permetterei mai a uno spettacolo simile di stancarsi per me. Lascia che io mi occupi di te, in fondo mi hai permesso di vedere il meglio di questa catapecchia e di non passare la notte da solo, abbracciato a gelidi sassi” rispose Tsuyoshi.

Lei allungò il collo in modo innaturale e gli morse il fianco, lui le passò le mani tra i capelli e ne ispirò l’odore di fiori. Con una mano le accarezzò i glutei, sodi e lisci.

Lei gli avvolse le gambe sottili, dai piedini minuti fasciati da stoffe dorate, intorno alla vita.

“Come ti chiami?” le domandò Tsuyoshi, si coricò sulla schiena, facendosela sedere sopra, nascondendo la spada dietro la schiena tra i cuscini.

“Yù” rispose la fantasmina.

“Allora lasciati guidare da me, piccola perla d’oriente” soffiò Tsuyoshi, iniziando a prepararla. Le sue dita si muovevano esperte dentro di lei, era stretta ed umida, ma fredda. In alcuni momenti dava sensazioni viscide, come melma, in altre vampate di passione scuotevano Tsuyoshi fino a farlo boccheggiare esausto.

La giovane fece scivolare fuori dei lunghi canini da piragna.

“Non voglio rovinarvi il trucco, mia minuta signora” disse Tsuyoshi. Utilizzò la cintura per fasciarle la bocca, e la sentì mugugnare infastidita. La distrasse mordendole il capezzolo, la giovane chiuse gli occhi e mugolò.

\- Tutti sono sempre caduti nella mia trappola, persino i più casti monaci, ma lui, più sembra schiavizzato, più sembra invece avere il controllo su di me.

Mi sento di nuovo quella giovane vergine umana che venne sacrificata ai demoni dal suo villaggio – pensò Yù.

Le fiamme delle torce nella stanza si trasformarono in demonietti vermigli, capaci d’illuminare l’ambiente, intenti a ridere: “Kufufu kufufu”.

\- Speriamo che la telecamera nel mio fermaglio per capelli resista e non si scarichi. Se tutto va come penso, il loro potere non è diverso dalla massima forma dei Vindice. Se riesco a resistere fino all’alba, tutto questo sparirà – pensò Tsuyoshi.

Accarezzava il corpo liscio di lei, sentendo la sua pelle fremere, rimaneva asciutta e tesa, al contrario del proprio corpo che era umidiccio di sudore.

Penetrò dentro di lei, che iniziò a dimenarsi, obbligandolo a un ritmo incalzante ed euforico. I gemiti di lui si confondevano con quelli di Yù, soffocati dalla stoffa sulla bocca.

Tsuyoshi si lasciava guidare alla velocità frenetica, strusciandosi sui cuscini, boccheggiando e ansimando.

I capelli di Yù cadevano in morbide onde, in nere cascate.

\- Questa foresta non vedrà la mia fine, ma il mio piacere, come vide la vittoria di mio nonno – pensò Tsuyoshi.


End file.
